Gaurdian Angel
by Cyrcaite
Summary: JUST READ IT!


A.N. Do not own DBZ,DBZK,DB, or DBGT.

Gohan was now 13. He had finlly excepted his fathers choice and moved on. His old mentor had helped him heal. However his new mentor,Vegeta was now his fatherly figure. Vegeta even shared some of his past with him. Encluding how his own father had left him to Freiza thinking he would come out unscathed. His father was wrong. He quickly got killed with the rest of his planet.

Gohan was at the moment sparring with Vegeta and suddenly felt a pain in his shoulder blades it kept increasing until it was unbearable he fell to his knees on the floor,he was panting when he heard Vegeta walking towards him,he tried to get up but that only made it worse.

Suddenly it stopped he got off of the floor and saw Vegeta staring at him mouth agape.

He turned his head around only to see a strange gold and black object. He turned around fully but didn't see it anymore. He looked at Vegeta only to see him in the same position.

Whats wrong Vegeta? Vegeta suddenly snapped back into action and walked up to Gohan,held his chin and turned his head around only for him to see more gold and black,and oddly this time they took on the the shape of feathers.

Explain. Vegeta said gruffly.

Explain what. The naive Gohan asked.

Why you have freakin ANGEL WINGS!

I HAVE WHAT! Gohan exclaimed. he tried to get a good look at them and only managed glimpses as he spun in circles. Suddenly Vegeta's hand stopped him.

Stop you look like an Idiot just go to the mirrior outside the GR. Vegeta exclaimed.

Oh...OK! Gohan said feeling stupid as he walked down the hall. A couple minutes later he came upon a _VERY_ large mirrior.

WOAH! Was all Gohan could say as he looked at himself,in the mirrior was his reflection. He _was_ in the normal saiyan attire,but now he was wearing silver chest plates,had a very well sculpted sword on his back(or wings), with a black spandex,red gloves and boots,the tips of his hair were almost platnium, and he had huge giant black angel wings with gold tips.

Gohan tried to flap his wings and surpisingly they spread open. Bulma chose this time to walk down the hallway.

Hey Goh-,She stopped mid-sentence when she seen his wings.

Vegeta has nothing to do with this right?

Uhh...no.

Good. And with that she went on her marry way.

Gohan loked at his reflextion again. This time he tried to fold his wings up. They again did as told and slipped into the back of his armor, after they went in everything changed back.

Vegeta just walked in with a look of confusion.

Where did your wings go. He demanded.

Oh,it turns out that when you fold the wings up they disappaer. He explained while he spread out his wings to show Vegeta.

Vegeta merely grunted.

Gohan folded up his wings as he started to walk to the back door.

Hey Vegeta you want to come with me ,I want to see if I can fly?

Fine. They walked outside to see Bulma with a three year old Trunks. Trunks got excited when he saw his dad and ran up to him and hugged his leg.

!(Hi daddy guess what me and Goten found today guess guess guess!)

What.

We found Gohans old pet dragon!

You found Icarus? Gohan said amazingly,while he jumped from foot to foot.

He was playing with us and then Chi-Chi called us for lunch,we asked him if he wanted to come but he shook his head "no".

Yah he learned not to go near mom at an early age.

Who the heck is Icarus? Vegeta shouted.

He was my pet when I was little. WOW he must be big now, but trunks where is he?

Hes in a cave.

Where?

Come on I'll show you. Trunks said as he got Gohan to pick him up.

Well you see shrimp- Gohan was then cut off by Vegeta grabbing Trunks and putting him on his back.

Go on,we never got to do the test.

OK. With that Gohan spread out his wings and his angel clothes came back along with the hair and sword,surprising both Trunks andbulma even though she hadseen it before. he then began to flap his wings as he got a few feet in the air.

Alright,so where to?

Ummm... first you go to Gohans house then you go East.

OK lets go. With that they took off leaving a stunned Bulma behind.

Gohan was having a little trouble flying strait but soon got the hang of it. While flying Gohan decided to start a conversation.

So do you think we should have a get together and see if they could come up with any ideas about this?

No./YEAH!

Why not Vegeta? Because I already know why it happened.

Well why did it happen.

Because every thousand years theres a saiyan angel born.

But why did I just get my wings?

Because your thirteen now.

WERE HERE! Trunks yelled.

OK so where is he?

Hes in that cave Trunks explained as he got off his dads back.

ICARUS! Gohan shouted, Soon after that they Saw a big purple Dragoon with orns And gigantic wings come out of the cave.

Wow you got so big boy. Gohan exclaimed as he pet Icarus and he made purring sound and a chirp.

So this is Icarus? Vegeta asked unfazed by the giant dragon in front of him.

Yep.

So Vegeta do you think we should have a get together so we can explain this to them?

He only got a grunt in response which he took as a yes.

Good I'll tell Bulma. With that Gohan took off with Icarus by his side,leaving father and son alone. Soon they landed on capsule corp. grounds with Bulma in the same position they left her in.

Hey Bulma,how fast can you get every body at capsule corp.?


End file.
